Catch Me A Star
by PottedLilies
Summary: A Lily/James oneshot for Valentine's Day! "Catch me a star, then, and I can make a wish on it whenever I find something else that I need, because for now, I don’t need anything at all."


**Disclaimer: Lily Evans, James Potter and all related characters belong to J. K. Rowling. This is written for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.**

_We were given: Two hands to hold, two legs to walk, two eyes to see, two ears to listen. But why only one heart? Because the other was given to someone else. For us to find._

**Catch Me A Star**

The stars were beginning to shine overhead through the beautiful colors of a spring sunset, and the world seemed content to pause in a moment of bliss despite the war that was raging outside the protective walls of the magical castle. Lily Evans sat peacefully under a tall beech tree on the shore of Hogwarts' sparkling lake, James Potter by her side, his strong arm keeping her shoulders warm in the light breeze the blew across the waves.

The redheaded witch sighed in contentment, wishing for this moment to last forever. They, as seventh years, would graduate soon, and Lily and James and their friends would have to go out and face the world in all its horror and wonder, so it was a blessing to be able to stop and savor the last few months of innocence before taking the next big step in the journey of life.

"You know," James said softly, looking fondly down at the slender girl in his arms. "This is my greatest wish come true."

Lily blushed, her cheeks matching the pink-tinged sky behind her, and causing her bright green eyes to stand out against her skin. "I still can't believe you chased me for so long, I was positive you were going to give up."

"Love never quits," he told her with a shrug. "And it makes it all the more worth it in the end."

"But it isn't the end," Lily added with a smile. "Maybe if life were a fairytale, you know, like Cinderella? That's the best and worst part about those stories – you get to watch people fight for their loves, but then the story ends as soon as they are happy together. I guess because to continue the story, you would know about all the problems along the way, and it doesn't make it seem quite as 'happily ever after'."

James nodded, absentmindedly running a hand through his already messy black hair. "But the problems make it real, because the bad times make the good so much better."

They sat together in comfortable silence for a while, just watching the stars appear more clearly, when James reverted to his original train of thought.

"Earlier, I was going to tell you – this is my greatest wish come true, but what about you? What can _I _do for _you_?"

Lily laughed lightly, the sound carried on the wind into the depths of the Forbidden Forest. "James, I could never have asked for anyone to love me the way you do. In a way, I think that's every girl's deepest desire, but many of them never see it come to be. You gave me that, and it's more than enough."

"But still," he continued, his smile lighting up the night. "I want to do something for you."

Lily thought for a moment, watching the sky, when a thought struck her. She grinned at James and pointed upwards. "Catch me a star, then, and I can make a wish on it whenever I find something else that I need, because for now, I don't need anything at all."

"I don't know if that's even possible, love, but for you, I'd try to catch the moon."

Lily's laughter was no longer light, it was loud and hysterical, bursting from her mouth and causing the young witch to gasp for air and hold her stomach tightly. "And where did you hear that? Please tell me Sirius wasn't trying to give you pick-up lines again!"

"Come on, Lils," he grinned, her laughter seeming to warm his heart. "I thought it was pretty good if you ask me."

"Well, it was better than some of the ones you used to use, back when you still thought I would fall for you like all the others."

James' grin turned into a grimace. "I did make a fool of myself sometimes, didn't I?"

"Sometimes?" she smirked. "But I'm glad you did. I think it was what made me realize you were serious."

"That I was willing to make myself look like an idiot to get your attention?" he confirmed, pulling her closer to him. Lily leaning into his side, breathing in his wonderfully familiar scent and resting her head on his chest. "I guess people do crazy things for love."

- - - - - - -

It was their final day at Hogwarts and Lily was wondering the grounds, just taking everything in for a final time. So many memories had been made here. As she walked by a ditch that led into the forest, she remembered getting trapped in their with Alice in their first year, and bonding while waiting to be rescued. She saw the Whomping Willow on a distant hill, and recalled the many times she had waited there for her boys to return safely after a full moon. She passed the Quidditch pitch and remembered more vividly than anything the day that she had finally said yes to James. She had told him that to prove his love – once and for all – he should lose his match, rather than win for her. And he had done it. She had run out to him after the Slytherin victory and kissed him in front of the entire student body – he had never counted that game as a loss.

She was about to head back to the castle to finish packing her things, when she saw a figure sprinting towards her. He had messy black hair and wire-rimmed glasses, and he seemed to be holding something behind his back.

"I did it, Lily! I finally did it!"

She had to laugh at his excitement. "Did what, James?"

"Caught your star." He pulled a large glass phial from behind him, and inside was a brilliant glowing sphere. "It's not a whole one, obviously, and Dumbledore helped me figure it out, but –"

Lily cut him off with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her level, pressing her lips firmly to his. With his free arm, he encircled her waist, pulling her closer and crushing himself against her. It was moments like this that made Lily's heart want to leap out of her chest and take its true place inside his own.

"Thank you, James, I never thought –"

"That I'd be able to get it?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow and holding it out to her.

Lily took it and felt the gentle, almost heartbeat-like pulse that came from the tiny star. "No, no, no. I guess I just didn't expect you to try."

"I know it was just a cheesy pick-up line, Lils, but if you asked for the moon, I wouldn't stop until I got it for you."

A blush crept across her freckled cheeks as he hugged her tightly, he still had the effect a first love did – and Lily doubted he would ever cease to. "Thank you."

"I haven't even told you the best part, yet." His grin was that of a little child who was winning at his favorite game.

"Oh?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows. "And what is that?"

"It burns only as long as I love you," he explained. "Dumbledore's idea, of course. I just wanted you to be sure of me."

The redhead could not contain a wide smile, absolutely beaming up at him. "I don't need any reassurance, James. I'll believe you no matter what, but I'll treasure this forever, just the same."

"And you'll be able to for forever, because nothing in the world could ever make me love you any less."

- - - - - - -

Years past, disaster struck, and Lily and James Potter were taken from the world, leaving their legacy behind through the loving heart of their black-haired, green-eyed son, who was destined to save the world. Almost two decades after they left Hogwarts, that son would stand before what was left of his house with one of his best friends by his side, looking – like so many others before him – at the destruction that an evil wizard had brought upon his early life. Harry Potter would look through wire-rimmed glasses at the place where his parents died, but there was one thing his Seeker's eyes would fail to see. Amid the ashes of the Potters' ruined home, there was a small star burning strong – symbolic of a life, and a love, that refused to fade away.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I wrote this for a contest that **_**–the smell of autumn-**_** is hosting, so all of you should go enter! It's called **_**As Lovers Go**_**, and there is a link on her profile! Check it out!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love Always,**

**Kayla**

_Love is a promise, love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten. Never let it disappear._


End file.
